Tell Me a Story
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: A sort of sequel to "I'm Stil Here". Don't have to read that one to get it.


**This isn't the exact sequel to **_**It's Still There **_**but it's like an addition to a series where it's the loves that I wish had happened, but since they didn't they ended up with whoever and remember the old love that could've been**

...

"Mummy! Will you tell me a story?" a three-year old Rose asked me. She was lying in bed, ready for sleep, but she still requested a story.

"Which one do you want to hear, dear?" I could see the sleep beginning to invade her eyes, the ones that looked just like mine. She had her father's hair color, but my curls.

"The one with the handsome Prince of the castle and the Princess," She squiggled beneath the covers and looked up at me. "Please!"

I laughed. This story was not only her favorite, but mine. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a young, handsome Prince in a kingdom that had fallen into darkness. He was very handsome already, though he was only eleven years old. And all the maidens in the village hoped to be Queen one day, for reasons other than simply the power. He had eyes that varied in color from crystal blue to silver and his hair was so blonde it was almost white. His name was Drakon. It meant _dragon. _After all, dragon's used to roam the land his family now owned.

"As I said, his country had fallen into darkness and that meant that there was a war being fought. His parents, who cared very much for him, sent him away to live in a kingdom far away, so that he would be safe. He stayed in the castle with the royal family of Galeared. His own kingdom had been Sevendalian and they were at war with Ragord and Hiratha. The Galearedians had a princess the same age as Drakon.

"She was pretty, many said. She wasn't beautiful as was the rumored princess Aurora of a distant kingdom on the other side of the world. Princess Hermia was her name. She had long, brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was smart, _too _smart many people believed. But the princess loved to read so often she was in the castle's library more often than at dinner parties or balls. Though even she couldn't ignore Prince Drakon's beauty.

"In the beginning she despised him for invading her home and charming all of the servants to do whatever he wanted. Even her parents - the King and Queen! - listened to him. It was more like he was the ruler, and they the servants. When he passed her in a corridor he always teased her about how she looked and how some people said that she didn't deserve to be the princess because of something's best left in the past.

"Usually, Hermia ignored Drakon's insults, but when he began to insult her brother, Hadrian, and Lord Arnold's son, Roger, she became angry with him and afterward, Hermia, Hadrian and Roger were better friends. One year passed and another began and Drakon was still in her castle. An epidemic struck that year, people falling ill left and right. Some way, it entered the castle and Hermia too became sick with the strange disease.

"The Queen and King made Hermia stay in her bed and late one night when she was sleeping, Drakon snuck into her room and watched her. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he did. It took nearly a month, before a cure was created and the sick people were cured. A party was held in the castle for everyone once they were all better.

"In the year that Hermia and Drakon both turned thirteen years old, they were their worst he would make a rude comment at her and she would say one to him too. To Hermia, the days seemed to rewind a few hours again and again, each day seemed too long. The only big thing that happened was the Accident. Drakon had been out riding his horse one day, when a snake scared it, as snakes usually do. He fell off of the horse and it ran away. His arm was hurt, but not too badly, though he let no one forget it.

"The next year approached and the young princess began to wonder when, if ever, Drakon would return to Sevendalian. A large ball is held for Hermia's birthday and the handsome Prince of Draeria and the beautiful Princess of Breaven attend along with many other kingdoms. While Hermia spins around the ballroom with the Prince of 'Dreary' (as she calls him), she can't take her eyes off of Drakon and every few minutes he glances at her.

"Hermia's mum could see that her daughter liked the blonde boy, and he returned the love. But they never spoke a word of it to each other. "

I looked at my daughter and her eyes were drifting shut, so I stopped speaking. Her eyes flashed open. "Don't stop!"

"Sorry, sorry, dear. Well, as I was saying, our young Hermia was very much in love with Drakon, but neither of them would say so. Instead he continued to insult her, but he meant it less and less each time. Hermia's mother wanted her daughter to marry the young guest, as she was approaching marriageable age. But when Hermia and Drakon celebrated their fifteenth birthdays, they still teased each other, but anyone could see that they should be married.

"One day, as Hermia was walking out of the library, she saw Drakon and walked up to him. 'Drakon' she said 'there is something that I have been wanting to say to you.' But he had something he wanted to tell her. So he spoke .

"'Hermia, I like you.' She told him he liked her too. And they kissed!"

Rose shrieked and dove under the covers "That's gross!" she laughed and popped back up for the end of the story.

"Well, right after that, Drakon walked up to the King, Hermia's father, and asked him if he could marry Hermia. The King agreed and said that he better be good to her and he better love her. And they did! Forever and ever and ever! " I tickled Rose and she giggled. "Goodnight, Rosie Posie." I kissed her and got up to turn off her light.

"Wait! Mummy! Did you know Hermia and Drakon?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Well? Did you?" I nodded. "Did they really live happily ever after?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but no. Drakon had to go to fight in the war when he turned sixteen and when he came back he just wasn't the same."

"Oh, I see." She curled up. "Alright, goodnight, Mummy."

"Goodnight, Rosie." I turned out her light and shut her door. It was true, Draco had been different when sixth year came up. I just didn't like the new him. So there it had ended and Ron and I began. But I'd heard that now Draco had a son, Scorpius, and he was Rose's age. So maybe, just maybe.


End file.
